


Daydream

by pararrayos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, and by people i mean yamyam, club room fucking because i am filth im telling you, fu c k kkk kc, i cant believe im even typing this jfc, im gonna cry myself to sleep tonight, in which tsuki has a thing for getting off while people watch him, this fic is actual filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pararrayos/pseuds/pararrayos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima thanked whatever god out there that he was wearing loose shorts today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> i am filth  
> like literal filth  
> i still havent taken a bath  
> jesus christ this took forever to write  
> im gonna cry

Volleyball practice didn’t go well for Tsukishima today, nor did his usual sarcasm had any bite to it. His serves always hit the net, spikes blocked, and blocks broken. Normally he would get pissed, but Tsukishima wasn’t normal today. His head was in the clouds, though his usual nonchalant expression didn’t say so otherwise. Tsukishima was dazed, but not quite tired, the term was more like, restless—maybe twitchy.

Yamaguchi comes to his side after the seventeenth time his spike is blocked. The usual endearing tone of his voice ringing throughout the gym, “Tsukki, are you okay?”

Tsukishima looked at him, looked at Yamaguchi’s facial features. He eyed his freckles on his nose, he took note how his cowlick stood as energetic as ever, took note how his eyes were so cute, and how his lips curved so smoothly especially when they were against his—so soft and plush. He imagines those lips against his neck, against his ear groaning out his name in haze and haste. Then he imagines those lips again, clinging wetly and hotly against his sensitive sex, imagines of last night’s events, imagines Yamaguchi’s face covered in seed and sweat.

“Tsukki?” he repeats in concern, snapping Tsukishima out of his little reverie.

“Yamaguchi,” he barks back, not so sure why he did that.

“Your face is reddish, Tsukishima,” Sugawara pointed out as he came by their side. “If you’re not feeling well you can take a break.” he smiled.

“Oh,” Tsukishima said flatly, noticing that his face was indeed warm, but his cheeks weren’t the only thing starting to get hotter and flushed. Tsukishima thanked whatever god out there that he was wearing loose shorts today.

“Well, Tsukishima?”

“Thank you for the kind offer, I’ll be taking a break then,” he turned around, but Sugawara went around him so that they were once again face to face.

“Also, can you return some of the unused equipment back to the clubroom after practice? The keys are with Daichi.”

 _Yes. Perfect._ Tsukishima rejoiced internally.

“You can take Yamaguchi with you if you need help.”

It took great control for Tsukishima not to smirk.

_Bingo._

 

* * *

 

“Tsukki, where are you going?”

“To the clubroom, Sugawara-san asked me to return some equipment,” he said as he started to walk away from the gymnasium with a net and a handful of knee braces in his arms.

“Do you need help?”

“If I’m not back in ten minutes come find me, I’ll leave the door open for you,” a white sheen glazed over his black frames, “okay?”

“Okay!”

 

* * *

 

It was 5:30pm when Tsukishima was on the tiled floor with his legs sprawled across and back leaning against the locker where the clubroom’s cleaning supplies were kept. The sun had already set, and almost everyone in the Karasuno volleyball team left. Tsukishima thought that maybe he should wait until he knows that he was alone, but the tent on his pants wouldn’t agree with him. His eyes were closed, head titled upwards. He was breathing out huffs and puffs of air, face flushed, and sweat prickling down his long neck and Adam’s apple as he started to palm his hot, aching erection. A groan came out from his lips, his eyebrows knitted together at the sweet friction.

“Ah, _fuck…_ ,” he cursed lowly as he pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees, releasing his already leaking cock out of its restraint. Angry red, colored its head and glistening precum coated the shaft and Tsukishima’s fingers. He started to flick his wrist with enough force that made him elicit a loud moan. He closed his eyes tighter as he continued to please himself.

Screw returning equipment, and returning the keys early. The knee braces were dumped in a corner messily, along with the net. Their upperclassmen probably won’t mess with them since they were, after all, _unused_. Which made Tsukishima wonder what they were doing lying around the gymnasium floor.

…

Well, at least his headphones and school bag were neatly placed on top of the nearby table.

Tsukishima ran his thumb through the slit, playing and prodding around it until it started to feel so _damn_ good that he didn’t even care if people heard him. Pride and resistance were pushed away and was replaced with desperation and the idea of a good _fucking_ release. He didn’t even care when he heard the door of the clubroom creaking open, and a familiar presence came in with wide eyes and a flustered face. Tsukishima chuckled instead, and his breathing just became louder— _needier._ He opened his glassy eyes that were so dark and desperate and directed them to Yamaguchi’s frightened gaze.

“Tsukki, do you need help…oh! I-I’m s-sorry, I’m going to le—“

“…Yama—ah…guchi,” he pronounced the syllables in between ragged breaths—in between every jerk and flick of his wrist that made him look like he was getting off to Yamaguchi. His lips curled into a smirk, voice laced with want and dripping with sweet, sweet lust. “Yes, I need your help, come here.”

Yamaguchi gulped, heat began to coarse through his veins, and electrifying numbness enrapturing the tips of his fingers and toes, “I’m…, Tsukki, I’m…” he spoke, clearly baffled. Somehow the sling bag around his shoulder became heavier.

Tsukishima clicked his tongue, but still kept his grin, “Yamaguchi, what do you see?” he asked, making Yamaguchi look confused for a moment.

Yamaguchi averted his stare at Tsukishima and redirected it to his pulsing arousal, he blushed even more. The oozing tip, the shimmer of the thick transparent liquid on the blond’s entire length, the redness of the head that very much mirrored the color of his damn desire to fall to his knees and just _fucking_ suck Tsukishima dry.

“Well, what do you see?” he repeated.

Yamaguchi swallowed dryly, and licked his lips before speaking, “I see you…”

“And?”

He can’t believe that Tsukishima was making him say these things out loud, “…your h-hand a-around your… _dick.”_

Tsukishima chuckled darkly, he was impressed, very much impressed that it made him twitch, but he wasn’t done asking, “What else?”

Precum began to glide through the side of Tsukishima’s hand and fall on his toned thigh, and Yamaguchi couldn’t take his eyes off them. It was like honey travelling down his skin, it looked thick and sweet and just downright addicting. Yamaguchi wanted to lick Tsukishima’s hands clean, wanted to lick his thighs clean, wanted— _needed_ to know what he tastes like against his tongue. “…you’re masturbating…, probably.”

“Not sure?”

“…”

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima’s eyes narrowed dangerously, his black frames sitting on the bridge of his nose made him look more intimidating. “Would you like to find out?”

“Tsukki, I—“

“Come here, _please,”_ Tsukishima’s plead sounded more like an order, he coaxed the man in front of him teasingly. “Your boyfriend needs you, Tadashi.”

It was when Tsukishima called Yamaguchi by his first name that Yamaguchi found out that he was unconsciously walking towards him, didn’t even realize that he placed his school bag on the nearby table along with the keys, didn’t even realize that his two feet were taking him across Tsukishima—too distracted by the ache of his hardening sex straining against his boxer shorts. Yamaguchi groaned, he was getting hard and hot all at the same time just by looking at the undone Tsukishima Kei in front of him.

He let himself fall on top of Tsukishima’s dirtied thighs, knees spread out and beside the blond’s hips, hands raised to clutch the hair at the back of his head. Yamaguchi placed their warm foreheads together where both of them can see each other’s little details in perfect clarity. Yamaguchi’s heart soared, he can see every flutter of Tsukishima’s golden lashes, he can see his pupils widening at every touch, he can feel his breath—hot and fast against his lips. At that moment Yamaguchi had the urge to kiss him—it didn’t really matter if it was gentle or rough, he just wanted to feel him against his mouth, swallow everything he had to offer, drink up his moans and groans, and the sound of his name that was just laved with sparks of want, want, want.

“Y…Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima whispered in staccato, his pupils dilating even more as he started to pump himself again. “Like what you’re seeing?”

Yamaguchi panicked a little, “W…Well the answer s-should be obvious.”

“Oh?” he leaned forward, enough for their lips to meet where they began to kiss each other –hot, wet and driven by haste. Tongues glided, saliva pooled, and dribbled down their mouths, Tsukishima didn’t stop moving his hand, didn’t stop whimpering lowly against Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi felt his pants get tighter—begging for release, begging for the taste of cloying clemency. The blond was the first one to break their series of kisses with a sloppy sound. He spoke in a breathless mess, eyes barely showing any of his honey-colored irises, face flushed and so fucking hot—like an animal in heat. “Yamaguchi _,_ do you like what you’re seeing? _Ah—fuck.”_

Tsukishima was nearing, and Yamaguchi knew very well, “That’s—!”

“Just a yes or no, _please, Tadashi,”_ he hissed as he swiped his thumb over the slick slit.

“…yes,” Yamaguchi whispered.

“That’s great…,” Tsukishima moaned out. “Watch me, Tadashi, watch me.”

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi huffed. “You like people watching you get off, huh?”

The blond nodded in disapproval, “You’re the only one… the only one I _want_ to watch me get off.”

“Tsukki…”

“So god fucking watch me… keep your eyes on me and stay there.” Hot tears started to roll down Tsukishima’s fervid face.

“Tsukki—“

“Say my name,” Tsukishima ordered so huskily—so hungrily, so raw and needy that Yamaguchi pushed aside his shame and doubt and obliged to obey every command Tsukishima barked.

“…Kei.”

“Louder, Tadashi, _louder.”_

 _“_ Kei.”

“Once more…,” Tsukishima’s upper body was quivering, shoulders hunched, facial expression so goddamn erotic; his eyeglasses did help make him look like a fucking god.

 _“Kei!”_ Yamaguchi shouted in the most sensual way he can, it sounded ridiculous to him, but Tsukishima didn’t agree otherwise.

The blond groaned and then jolted as he came, Yamaguchi’s name leaving lips that made the freckled boy painfully, painfully ache. He milked himself in the process, icky release coating his fingers, majority of it staining his abs and thighs as they dripped. Tsukishima was panting hard, eyes barely open relishing the goddamn feel of the aftermath, “…pathetic.” he muttered.

Yamaguchi released his grip at the back of Tsukishima’s head, he scrambled to get footing, muttering a quick apology, and very much trying to ignore the burning image of Tsukishima calling out his name during release, “I-I’m sorry, Tsukki. I’m going to get rubbing alcohol and –“

“Fuck, that was hot…” he breathed out, didn’t even bother paying attention at the mess in between his thighs, not even bothering to fix himself and put his pants on, “You should call my name like that more often, Yamaguchi.”

“O-Of course, Tsukki, alright, okay, I’m—“

“Don’t go,” Tsukishima interrupted when he finally caught up with his breath. There was something in the blond’s eyes, something burning still, like an unspoken desire and malice, like a raging animal waiting to be released from its shackles. “Stay here, Tadashi.”

“Alright…”

“Come closer, we’re not done yet.”

And Yamaguchi did, ever so slowly closing their gap, walking in pain as his cock still rutted against the fabric of his underwear. He was about to return to the position where he sat earlier when two hands gripped his hips urging him not to sit. He got closer until his crotch was in front of Tsukishima’s face. Yamaguchi’s face was painted with dark hues of maroon and red, freckles blending in with the contrast.

Eyes widening, and pulse quickening, Yamaguchi’s breathing began to speed up, “…Tsukki?”

“Let me suck you.”

Tsukishima unbuckled the belt of Yamaguchi’s uniform pants, he pulled the zipper down, then popped the button open. His pants fell to his ankles with a clinking sound thanks to the buckle of his belt. Tsukishima eyed the drenched spot of Yamaguchi’s gray boxers, and his thin lips stretched into a smug smile, “You got this hard and wet just from watching me get off?” he looked up to meet the freckled boy’s red face, “Horny little brat.”

“Tsukki! Ah… shit.”

Tsukishima dove right in, dirty hands around the bulge, mouth sucking on it like some goddamn candy. Yamaguchi squirmed, his knees beginning to feel weak; his hands began to reach for Tsukishima’s head again, tangling his fingers with his blond locks, lightly pushing his head to go right ahead and ravage him entirely, “Tsukki, please…”

Tsukishima hummed, tongue out, releasing his mouth from the oppressed thing, leaving a glistening string of saliva against the dark contrast of the fabric, “Say my name.”

“Kei…”

  
“That’s right, Tadashi.” he breathed out huskily, pupils dilating again, and hot libido beginning simmer in between his thighs again. “What do you want?”

“…I want you.”

“You want me to?”

Gulping, and mustering up all courage Yamaguchi spoke in a subdued voice, “Take off my boxers.”

“And?”

“Suck my cock.”

Tsukishima chuckled, “That’s good.”

The blond went at it again, reattaching his mouth to the front of his underwear, sucking it lightly before taking it off using his teeth. Yamaguchi took in a sharp breath as cold air slapped his exposed member. Tsukishima gripped his dick and pumped it a few times before licking the side using the flat of his tongue never taking his eyes off of Yamaguchi’s, “K-Kei…”

Tsukishima didn’t bother replying, instead he started to make noises as he kissed the tip the head, and darting his tongue through the slit. Yamaguchi tried suppressing a throaty sob.

“Kei, please, _Kei…”_

Tsukishima just hummed as he stopped kissing and licking the swollen tip, he breathed out hotly that Yamaguchi felt it in his groin, it made him twitch, made his eyes start water, “…you’re so _wet_.” Tsukishima groaned, before taking the whole thing without warning. Fingers around his head tightened, and toes curled involuntarily as the blond started to suck his cock.

Yamaguchi didn’t even bother resisting anymore. He started to cry and breathe in labored patterns, spilling out a series of _Tsukki_ s and _Kei_ s.

Tsukishima started to drag a little teeth in the process, scraping along slightly at the sensitive protruded veins, he smiled to himself when he felt the freckled boy get harder and more eager. He tore apart for a while to smirk at Yamaguchi and ask him: “Feeling good?”

Yamaguchi, unable to produce words other than groans of satisfaction, nodded his head. He rolled his hips slightly, urging Tsukishima to finish him off.

The blond didn’t admit it out loud, but he found Yamaguchi so damn cute. Yamaguchi started squirming again when Tsukishima took him in and subsequently lapped and sucked him. Quiet suckling noises filled the dainty clubroom.

It didn’t take long for Yamaguchi to come, he was already stupidly rock-hard, and ultrasensitive to everything, even when the tip of Tsukishima’s nose would brush against his pubic hair made him moan. And that was it, Tsukishima hummed loudly when his dick was deep in his mouth, sending electrifying vibrations all the way up to his system. Yamaguchi yelped. Tsukishima immediately pulled out when he felt something hot begin to slide down his throat. _Fuck he’s so cute_ , Tsukishima thought as he milked Yamaguchi dry using his hand. Some of his release got to his eyeglasses, but he didn’t even bother getting pissed.

Yamaguchi fell to his knees, his chest against Tsukishima. He opened his eyes when he felt something brushing against his stomach. And…

Oh, crap, Tsukishima was hard again.

The blond blushed, a scowl adorning his face; he whispered to Yamaguchi that it won’t take long.

It only took a few strokes before Tsukishima’s hand was dripping with release again. “…amazing,” Yamaguchi muttered unconsciously as he wobbled to his feet, putting on his underwear and fixing his pants.

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima said, voice hoarse and tired.

“What is it, Tsukki?” he replied when he stood up straight, and deemed himself presentable enough.

“Rubbing alcohol and cotton balls, please. Or maybe a washcloth.”

Yamaguchi examined him, and just noticed that Tsukishima’s cheek and eyeglasses were slapped with his seed. He blushed a little, “R-Right away!”

 

* * *

 

 

The walk to their respective houses was quiet—too quiet. Yamaguchi wasn’t babbling away about the most nonsensical things, nor was Tsukishima trying to pacify Yamaguchi with his usual dismissive retorts.

“T-Thank you for earlier,” Yamaguchi said after minutes of heavy silence and awkward sneezes.

Tsukishima had no intention to look at Yamaguchi when shades of pink was beginning to paint his face, “…yeah.”

“You looked so cute earlier, Tsukki, especially when –“

“Don’t.”

“Okay…”

Silence befell on them again Tsukishima pushed his glasses up his nose when he and Yamaguchi reached the intersection where they would go separate ways.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Tsukki. Good nig—“

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima said the words in monotone. He turned to face the freckled boy who was looking at him with curious eyes, “Thanks…, as well.”

Yamaguchi flashed a bright smile, “No problem, Tsukki.”

“Yamaguchi…,” Tsukishima spoke slowly. “I’m sorry during practice I keep messing up, because… I got a little excited remembering you… and last night… and,” he struggled to find words. He pushed up his glasses once more, trying to cover the violent red of his cheeks, “I got… hot.”

“Tsukki!” the smile on Yamaguchi’s lips widened, so did his eyes, “Tsukki, I…, I—“

Tsukishima pacified him with a kiss.

_End_

**Author's Note:**

> ((this is actually my first smut fic holy christ go easy on me)) (((but reviews are warmly welcomed)))  
> i don't even know how i managed to write this  
> fuck me sideways with a barbed dildo im outta here  
> thanks for reading  
> i guess  
> xoxo


End file.
